1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste processing systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for waste processing which produces negligible environmental impact.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waste processing has become a serious environmental concern. Two major categories of waste include residential waste and industrial waste. Because of immediate environmental concerns, industrial waste processing has become a high priority with federal, state and local governments and the industrial community as well.
Generally, industrial waste includes solid waste, aqueous or liquid waste and air particulate waste that is often a by-product of a process of solid and liquid waste disposal. The primary method of industrial waste disposal has heretofore included the application of discrete apparatus. Utilization of the discrete apparatus often involved the use of instrumentation including various meters and gauges, for example, temperature meters and pressure gauges. The discrete apparatus and relevant instrumentation were serviced manually and thus the entire process was prone to error.
Each classification of industrial waste presents unique environmental problems. Solid waste can be directed to a landfill site having a monitoring system for identifying emissions and determining the environmental status of the site. Notwithstanding the use of such monitoring systems, waste water resulting from precipitation might cause toxic elements of the solid industrial waste to leech into the soil and eventually the underground water table. This results in or threatens ecological damage to the environment.
As an alternative, solid and liquid industrial waste is often incinerated. Many known incineration waste disposal systems incorporate control methods based on design calculations in lieu of physical monitoring. The calculations generally attempt to minimize the output flux from the incineration disposal system. After the design and test stages, it has been customary to seek approval of the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) for the incineration waste disposal system.
Several problems exist with this type of incineration system. The first problem is that of verifying the nature of the waste being incinerated. In certain cases, incineration of the industrial waste may not be the proper method of waste disposal. Yet, validation of the nature of the industrial waste on the input side of the incinerator is virtually non-existent. Typically, at best, only those inserting the industrial waste into the input side of the incinerator system actually know the nature of the waste being deposited.
Further, even if EPA approval is obtained for usage of the incineration waste disposal system, regulatory requirements are often not observed resulting in unknown levels of emissions.
Similar problems occur with the incineration of liquid waste. Verification of the actual chemical composition of the waste is very important as incineration of certain chemicals may result in fires, explosions and toxic spills into the soil and underground water table.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in industrial waste processing which ensure a negligible impact on the environment.